parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Panladdin
Filip Zebic's Movie Spoof of Walt Disney "Aladdin" Cast: *Peedler - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Jafar - Zelda (The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom) *Gazeem the Thief - Old Hang (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Iago - Goofy (Disney) *Cave of Wonders - Monster House *Aladdin - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Razoul - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Guards - The Cards (Alice In Wonderland) *Three Girls who laughs at Aladdin - Anastasia, Drizella, and Medusa (Cinderella and The Rescuers) *Abu - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Harem Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Woman who uses a Broom - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Neckleace Man and Woman - Mr. Snoops and Penny (The Rescuers) *Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Two Hungry Children - Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Prince Achmed - Tom (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Two Men are watching Prince Achmed - Horton & Simba (Horton Hears A Who (2008) & The Lion King) *Sultan - June (Little Einsteins) *Jasmine - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Rajah - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Watermelon Seller - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pot Seller - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *Nut Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Necklace Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fish Seller - Timon (The Lion King) *Fire Eater - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Apple Seller - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Old Jafar - Brer Fox (Song of the South) *Magic Carpet - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Genie - Pinocchio *Laddie' Dog Genie - Ferdinand (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Mucho Genie - Hercules *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Waiter Genie - TinkerBell (Peter Pan) *Rabbit Genie - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Dragon Genie - Figment (Journey Into Imagination) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Thumbelina, Odette (The Swan Princess) and Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Stewardess Genie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Sheep Genie - Squawk (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *French Genie - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Game Show Host - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Camel Abu - Camel (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Turtle Abu - Frog (The Brave Little Toaster) *Car Abu - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Abu as elephant - Elliot the Dragon (Pete Dragon) *Swordsmen - Al's (Toy Story 2) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Little Boy Genie - The Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Fat Man Genie - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *75 Golden Camels - Reindeer (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Others) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *53 Purple Peacocks - Farm Animals (Farmyard Symphony) *Genie as TV Parade Hostess June - Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Brer Bear (Song of the South) * Harem Genie - Cinderella *95 White Persian Monkeys - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Mice (Cinderella) *Bears and Lions - The Cat Gang (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Brass Bands - Weasel Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) *40 Fakirs - Lost Boy (Peter Pan) *Cooks and Bakers - Tony and Joe (Lady and the Tramp) *Bird - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie (The Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Jaq (Cinderella) *Teacher Genie - Scatcrow (Jack Frost) *Table Lamp Genie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Bee Genie - Dumbo *Bird in the Sky - Owl (Piglet's Big Movie) *Pyramid Builder - Tantor (Tarzan) *Submarine Genie - Little Toot (Melody Time) *One of Flamingos - Madame Upotian (Fantasia) *Gigantic Genie - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rajah Cub - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Toy Abu - Camilla (The Muppets) *Cheerleader Genies - Step in Time (Mary Poppins) *Snake Jafar - Headless Horseman (The Adventures of lchabod and Mr. Toad) *Genie Jafar - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) Scene: #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 1 - "Arabian Knights"/A Dark Night #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 2 - Eilonwy on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 3 - Eilonwy Fights With Tom the Cat/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 4 - Wendy's Dream #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 5 - Zelda and June's Conversation/Wendy Runs Aways #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Zelda's Evil Plan #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 7 - Eilonwy Arrested (Part 1) #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 8 - Eilonwy Arrested (Part 2) #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 9 - Eilonwy Escapes With a Fox #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 10 - The Monster House #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 11 - A Narrow Escape #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Pinocchio/"Friend Like Me" #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 13 - June Upbraids Zelda #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 14 - Eilonwy's First Wish #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 15 - Zelda Makes His Move/"Princess Ali" #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 16 - June Rides on Marahute #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 17 - Eilonwy Argues With Pinocchio/Eilonwy Goes to Wendy #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 18 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 19 - Eilonwy Almost Spills the Beans/Eilonwy and Wendy's Kiss #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 20 - Eilonwy Gets Ambushed/Pinocchio Saves Eilonwy's Life #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 21 - Zelda Gets Exposed #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 22 - Eilonwy's Depression/Goofy Steals the Lamp #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 23 - June's Announcement/Pinocchio's New Master is Zelda #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 24 - Zelda's Dark Wishes/"Princess Ali" (Reprise) #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 25 - The Ends of the Earth #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 26 - Zelda Takes Over Agrabah #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 27 - Eilonwy vs. Zelda #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 28 - Happy Ending in Agrabah #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 29 - Ending Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Filip Zebic